Roses Are Red
by Ididntdoit07
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is the victim of a murderer in her highschool. Threats, bloodspill, rape and murder plague her life, but what she may figure out will shock her forever when her and her best friend Jakotsu, try and solve the greatest mystery of their time
1. Prologue

**Roses Are Red**

If you dont like to read horror stories, then dont read. I cant stop you. Read summary if you forgot what this was about. It might seem a bit familiar to Scream, but trust me... the story is better.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, only three characters, two that are only mentioned._****

* * *

--- Prologue ---**

Amanda was not the kind of girl to be scared easily, so when her boyfriend would occasionally send her scary blood letters, she would just yell at him. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, and because of her age she was alright to stay by herself at the mansion. She stuffed a cookie dough spoon into her mouth as she turned on the television. Friday night football.

She sighed. "Ugh...I hate sports..." She flipped the channel a few times and the screen turned black and white to an old horror movie. "What the..."

A vampire hissed at a young blonde woman, looking much like the 60s. Amanda laughed quietly to herself and stared at the hair that hung on her shoulders. "Its funny how guys always like the blondes..." Her hair was auburn and she hated it.

The phone rang. Amanda sat the bowl of cookie dough on the couch and got up. "Hello?"

_Hi, Amandaaaa!_

"Hey, guys. Where are you?"

_Six Flags Fear Fest. Wanna come? We know you're not scared easily._

"No thanks, Rachel. I'm pigging out on the couch and I don't even think four police men could move me." Amanda grabbed a chip from a bowl off of the table and stared back at the tv where the vampire was now biting the woman.

_You're such a slob! _He friend joked. _Anyways, go have fun with that and if you wanna join us, call!_

Amanda frowned. "Yeah right..." She hung up and jumped back onto the couch. The blonde woman screamed bloody murder and fell limp into the vampire's arms. The phone rang again. "I swear, if its you again I'll..." She trailed off as she picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked, bored.

_Hello...whose this?_

"Kevin, you're never gonna scare me..."

_Whose Kevin?_

"Who is this?"

_Forget names, Amanda. Eat all you want of that cookie dough, its your last meal anyways. _

"Kevin! I'm gonna kill you!" She looked out the window, trying to spot her annoying boyfriend.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She jumped for the first time in months. Amanda sighed and looked down to the caller ID. Kevin. "Okaaay...so you're not Kevin... then, what's your name?"

_I need your help. Can you proof my poem for me? _The voice on the phone quickly changed the subject.

"Fine, whatever."

She waited a minute until the low voice spoke again.

_Roses are red, blood is too. Lock your doors, I'm after you. _

The phone line went dead after his last word and Amanda was scared for the first time in her life. "What is this...?" She asked herself and ran to the front door. She locked it twice and shut the windows.

The phone rang again. She could almost vomit. She quietly walked over to the phone and picked it up, a last time. "I swear, if its you again, I'm calling the police."

_"Too late. I already called them."_

The voice wasn't from the phone anymore. Amanda's heart skipped a beat and she turned around to face a black trench coat and a titanium knife. Sirens were heard outside. "Oh, how your parents would love to hear how you went crazy and plunged a knife into your own heart."

She backed away from him. "Or, do you like this one better: Amanda Hicks was dumped by her boyfriend Kevin Griffin and sliced her jugular vein. But, I like this one the most... her best friend from the 4th grade went crazy, came to her house and sliced off her hands. Then her feet and let her bleed to death."

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm just a figment of your imagination." He rustled through the coat and pulled out a silver camera and held it up. "Smile."

* * *

Well, thats the prologue. Are you interested? R&R!

-Ididntdoit07


	2. A Night Out Part 1

**Roses Are Red**

_Well, that was a nice prologue, now lets move onto the real story, mm? Let the horror begin! Muwahahahaha--ahem. This chapter does include all the characters that I am going to introduce to you as you may already know them. (I feel like one of those people narrating in movies.) So listen up and pay attention to eeeeevery detail if you want to. Lol, just read is all I'm asking._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. (...hehehe.)_**

* * *

The school bell rang and the school day was over. Kagome sighed to herself. She had just failed a math test and walked sadly back to her locker. She punched in the combination and opened it. She kneeled down and took books out of her bag and books out of the locker. A shadow loomed over her face. "Golden Lines tells us here today that one of our students was killed last week at her own home. Amanda Hicks. She was a senior this year and received numerous phone calls threatening her life. Police people and whatnot, I don't know that word, busted in her house and found her body..." Her best friend trailed off from the school newspaper. 

"I know you don't like graphic shit, now tell me if I should continue or not." Jakotsu looked down to her. He earned no answer. "Okay, graphic it is. They found her body mauled. Blood was spilled all over the couch and living room. The skin on her face was torn off and hung on a hook in the kitchen to dry. Ugh... The rest of her body missed numerous, this dude says that word too much, numerous organs and they were found shoved down her throat. Beautiful."

"How do you find this interesting?" Kagome asked, shutting her locker. He shrugged to himself.

"You know how I like horror movies. This is real life... It's..._awesome_." He said loudly in her ear. She pushed him away.

"Out of all my friends, you're the weirdest."

"Yes, but you love me, right?" He hugged her, rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, sure." He let go and stopped walking after her.

"What's that supposed to mean...?"

Kagome shook her head and whipped open the door to the school, leading out to the parking lot and football feild. He ran to catch up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, Kag. Let it go whatever it is."

She shook her head. "It's nothing, get off me."

---

He followed her to her car in the senior parking lot and leaned on the windsheild, pissing off his best friend. "Get off of my car." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Now." She hit the button on her keys and the car unlocked. Kagome sent a glare at him as she opened the door and got in. The other door opened and Jakotsu invited himself the ride home. "Don't you have a car?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like driving today." He switched the radio channel as if the car was his own. "Take me home?" He usually did this to her, because he just loved to get on her last nerve until she would explode.

"Yeah, why not." She started the car and backed out of the parking place and began down the road. It was silent except for the low volume on the radio that played Slipknot. Kagome stopped at a red light and stared at her best friend. "How do you like this shit?"

"Get used to it, it lingers." He rolled the window down and stared out, trying to find any friends he could yell at. While he wasn't looking, Kagome switched the channel to something calmer and not as loud. He switched it back.

"It's my radio." She smacked his hand.

He sat back in the seat, as bouncy as usual. "You're no fun today, Kagome. What's wrong?" She sighed, starting the car off again.

"I just flunked a test is all."

"That's all?" Jakotsu scoffed playfully at her. "It's not like you to get all depressed over something like that." Kagome just made a little muffled noise that she got the point through to him. He bounced around in the seat again and looked out the window again.

"What are you looking for?"

"N-nothing."

Kagome caught on, regaining life in her zombie-self. "Are you looking for that quarterback?"

No answer.

"Uh-huh." She said to herself. "You're not that hard to figure out, you know."

"He's just so cute." He was day dreaming again about the possibilities of him and the quarterback making love. Kagome rolled her eyes; Jakotsu sure knew how to get her back in a good mood. He turned back towards her. "So, you doing anything tonight?"

"Besides studying?" She asked, making a sharp right turn. "No, why?"

He shook his head. "I was just thinking we could hang out together, you know. Like we used to when we were kids; Riding bikes, swimming, playing with strays...

"Mud fights." They both said together.

"God, whatever happened to those days, Kag? It's like you grew up overnight and we've never had those adventures ever again." He started to fidget with his fingers. Kagome noticed something was wrong with him too.

She decided to ignore it. "We grew up." Simple as that. Jakotsu turned quickly to her.

"I have an idea."

"Ohhhh, no." Kagome said sarcastically.

He faced her as if giving a giant presentation to the world. "Let's hang out tonight, rent some scary movies and all that jig. Maybe we could prank call people and do what we did last year." He suggested, also pointing to Kagome as she almost missed a turn.

"I think we're a little too old to be playing truth or dare to the extreme."

He pouted. "Oh come on--My sister does it and she just turned 23. Come on, Kagome, please...?" He gave her THE eyes. She was silent, and he pressed up to her more. She struggled.

Don't give in, don't give in, She told herself.

"Alright." Screw that plan. He did his own victory dance in the seat of the car and kissed her cheek, making her squeak. She giggled.

"So are we going to my house or yours?" She asked him.

"Well, your mom is out of town with your brother and Grandpa is in hospice, so let's go to yours."

"Fine by me."

She was about to make a left turn.

"WAIT--Blockbuster first!!"

The tires screeched when her feet hit the brakes and she made a hard right turn into the parking lot. She earned a few honks and angered gestures and sighed with relief. "Jesus..." Jakotsu panted, scared to death of her driving at the moment. Kagome wanted to sink into the seat and die. Her heart was pounding a million miles an hour and she felt so guilty and hated. "Well, we made it alive is all I have to say." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car.

Kagome struggled to sigh, and got out too, slamming the door as she walked away.

---

"What else is there you can get that you haven't already seen?" Kagome asked her best friend as he searched the shelves for horror flicks which he had not memorized by heart. He had an arm full of some others including the Shining, Ring 2, Grudge, Scream, Scary Movie 1, and Nightmare on Elm Street. He looked at all the black covers, trying to choose.

"Something bloody...something bloody..." He muttered as if he were in some type of trance. Then he saw the clear cover with the fingers and claspers. Hostel and Saw. He picked them both up. "Haha, yessss." His 'yes' was slithered a bit like a snake, sending chills down Kagome's spine.

"I dont understand how you can even watch these things."

Jakotsu walked by her and whispered. "It's easy when there's someone with you." She shook from head to toe.

"God, don't do that to me...you give me the creeps."

"Geez, Kag. There is something wrong with you."

Her voice was shaky as if she were about to break out in tears. "There's nothing _wrong..." _She looked away from him, afraid he might see her break down. His facial expression turned from wonderment to concern. She broke down into tears. "Jakotsu..." She wiped her face. "I-I'm paranoid..."

In his mind, he rolled his eyes. "There have been three reported deaths in the past week, all girls my age, each home alone on a Friday night...I think I might be next."

He laughed at her, rubbing her shoulder. "Come on, Kag. There are about a million other girls out there that this murderer can get, and besides I'm right there with you, you dork." He nodded her head with his hand. "Besides--"

She interrupted him. "I got a phone call."

* * *

Well, that was a nice first chapter, huh? I'm trying to make them longer, so bear with me. I wont take long to update!

-Ididntdoit07


End file.
